


Hogwarts' Extra Credit Activities

by Salacious_Sovereign



Series: Tales of Commonplace Sex [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lolicon, Mind Control, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salacious_Sovereign/pseuds/Salacious_Sovereign
Summary: The girls of Hogwarts have found a quick and easy way to get some extra credit, and they have the new professor to thank, Mr... um, what was his name again?
Series: Tales of Commonplace Sex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876081
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	1. Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not condone any sexual activity with or towards minors. It is a crime almost everywhere worldwide for a reason. Children can not consent, as they have not developed enough nor been taught enough to do so. Keep it fictional.
> 
> Chapter Tags: First Time Blowjob, Hidden Sex

Hermione was feeling a bit self conscious, as she sucked and licked on her professor's cock. No, it wasn't because it was in the Great Hall during mealtime, with the raucous sound of the other students and professors eating and conversing abound, and reminding her of their presence. No, it wasn't the fact that she was entirely naked, able to feel the air in the room on her bare skin. No, it wasn't even the fact that she had her professor's penis between her lips, fawning over it as if it was her favorite lollipop for her to enjoy, the musky scent almost at home in her nostrils. None of those things registered as anything but normal to her mind, as they all involved her beloved professor, and she couldn't really think of anything that might be weird or strange to do when he was around. The source of her distress, she lamented in her mind as she took to suckling on the tip of his cock, was that she hadn't even thought to study!

Yes, Hermione Granger was in need of some extra credit to pull up her grade, as her professor in front of her had informed her earlier this morning, and told her that he had some assignments lined up that she could take care of, starting with giving him a blowjob later that day. She hadn't even known about the course beforehand, but how could she argue with a professor to his face about her grade? So, with that in mind, that's how she ended up naked beneath his section of the teacher's table, loudly slurping and licking on her professor's penis in the Great Hall at lunchtime.

Looking up at her professor, not really being able to make out his face but definitely able to see where it should be, she asked "Professor, what class is this extra credit for again?" stopping for a second to give a long lick down the side of the shaft, she continued "I'm terribly sorry for my forgetfulness, I'll strive to be less so in the future!" she finished, cock in hand and a determined expression on her face.

He chuckled, and reminded her that Hogwarts had instituted a very selective "Intimacy" course, but it had started later in the year since they didn't get him in to teach until recently. Nodding to herself, she remembered everything he was talking about, and finding that it made perfect sense to her, Hermione continued to do her assigned schoolwork; namely, giving as great of a blowjob as her inexperienced mouth was capable of.

Looking down at the spit-soaked penis in her hand, she took the tip into her mouth and enclosing her lips around it, gave it a good licking with her tongue, being sure to cover as much of the area as her mouth was gripped on. After a couple of seconds of this, as well as some careful thought about how to proceed, she then slowly moved her mouth down another inch, taking licks at each of the sides of the penis in her mouth as she accommodated the foreign object her lips were wrapped around.

As she continued making her way down his shaft, she slipped a bit in her position under the desk, but that slip cost her dearly as she scraped against the cock in her mouth with her teeth. She froze, feeling her professor's hands pulling her off of the penis, and then angle it towards him so that she had a clear view of only his face. He explained to her that she absolutely should not be using her teeth here, as this had nothing to do with chewing, and that another mess up like that would show themselves in her final grade. At that, he let go of her head, allowing her to continue, and stated that with the pain she caused, she'd better work harder to make up the pleasure she was supposed to be giving. It took her a couple of seconds to get over the shock and fear that came over her at that proclamation, but she mentally slapped herself, reminding that she had a good job to do.

Steeling her focus, she resolved to be even more careful than before, lest the worst come to pass. She spread her a bit, giving her teacher a clearer look in-between her legs at her prepubescent pussy, but more importantly stabilizing herself further to avoid anymore slips. She then placed her hands on his legs to further balance herself, and got back to work with double the resolve as before. Keeping her teeth firmly behind her lips this time, she made sure to lick and suck and kiss her way down the sides of the shaft first, to get back in her previous rhythm. Then, she took the penis in her mouth once more, attempting to make her way down it once more, with much more care to cause maximum pleasure and minimal risk.

She continued this for a good moment, as she finally got the first 3 inches of the shaft in her mouth, and had to stop as it hit the back of her throat. She pushed down the gag that was attempting to happen, with the determination of born of her fear. After a moment of unease, she felt good enough to push it further down. She slowly made to take another inch down her throat, tears forming at the edge of her vision as she worked hard to not gag as her body so desperately wanted to.

Finally, after almost getting a whole 5 inches in her mouth, she couldn't take it anymore, and she pulled off of her professor's penis, gagging a bit, and tears staining her vision from not only suppressing her gag reflex, but also from her realization that she was going to get an awful grade because of this!

As she sat there trying not to break down and cry, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and followed it to find her teacher, leaning down and telling her that he knows this is first time, and he wasn't expecting her to down the entirety of his cock today, but that they'd work up to that over the course of the class. He told her to take a second to compose herself, and just please what part of his cock she could handle.

Overwhelmed with the emotion that the last minute or so had given her, she let tears of happiness flow down her face as she immediately set upon his cock like it was the best thing she'd ever seen, and in some emotional way, it really was to her. She gave long, excited licks down the sides of the shaft, and set to almost making out with the tip of his penis, the way she was kissing and licking and sucking, a combination of her fervor to do a good job on her schoolwork and the leniency her professor showed her coming out in the form of as enthusiastic a blowjob as she in her limited experience, could give.

Her own preteen pussy was almost gushing with all the emotion running through her, she felt so aroused and cared for. Hermione took to this penis with all the love and dedication she could muster, the smell and taste sending her arousal to heights she hadn't previously known. 

Eventually, through all of her enthusiasm and fervor in almost worshiping, she was entirely surprised by her own orgasm tearing through her body! Caught entirely off guard, she screamed into the penis accommodating her mouth, as her body shook, her eyes rolled up as high as they could, and her tiny, preteen pussy gushed out fluid onto the floor below. She was riding a wave of pleasure the likes of which she hadn't previously known, and relishing every second.

Through her orgasm, however, she neglected to pay attention to the penis in her mouth trembling, and was very surprised when the cock deep in her mouth started exploding a hot, thick liquid. Two large loads had filled her mouth to capacity before she was able to push it out from her lips, and let another large gush come from the penis to completely cover her face, and even get in her hair a bit.

Eyes closed and covered with spunk, trying to regain her breath, she decided she needed to clear her vision and the only way she could think of; eating all of this semen. As she took a couple of small swallows to begin clearing her almost full to bursting cheeks, she noted that the warmth and smell and even taste of this stuff combined into a very pleasurable taste, to the point that by the time her mouth was almost empty, she was relishing in what the cum was doing to her senses.

But then it was all gone, and she was almost sad when she remembered that there was more on her face to clean too! With an enthusiasm matching her previous dick-sucking, she set about to clearing her face of semen, scraping it off with her fingers and then suckling them sensuously, enjoying the flavor and feeling that it gave her.

Once she had cleared most of her face, she finally opened her eyes to the sight of her professor's flaccid penis in front of her, and a large puddle of combined sperm and her own  
juices sat under the chair's legs, and wetting her own knees. Looking up to her professor, with the edge of her face and hair still slathered in his cum, Hermione stated "How did I do sir?" with a face that was begging for approval.

He happily let her know that she did pretty well, but, indicating towards his still soaked cock and the puddle below, he informed her that the best girls clean up the messes they make.

She jumped into action, licking off the spare spunk from his spent penis, and once cleared, looked towards the puddle below, licked her lips in anticipation, and lunged into the small pond of sexual fluids.

As she lay there on all fours, naked body sweating with the effort of her orgasm, tongue scooping out any fluids in sight, under her teacher's approving gaze, she thought that this semester was going to be amazing.


	2. Intimacy Class - Lesson: Anal Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna Lovegood was loving her new Hogwarts course that she'd been enrolled in. The professor really made all the girls feel at home, and it was her first real foray into having friends! So when he'd asked her to help him out with a presentation, she was of course going to agree, because it's good to do kindness unto others when they're kind to you.
> 
> She can't remember the exact details, although she could've sworn the professor said it had something to do with her butt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not condone any sexual activity with or towards minors. It is a crime almost everywhere worldwide for a reason. Children can not consent, as they have not developed enough nor been taught enough to do so. Keep it fictional.
> 
> Alright, continuing with the Hogwarts girls, up next is Luna Lovegood! I'll admit, I have some issues writing Luna, a combination of how off-the-wall she is and that I haven't read the actual books since I was in middle school. However, I've decided that since she wasn't really introduced as a character until the 5th book, writing her younger would be much easier since her personality is more childlike than normal.
> 
> Chapter tags: Anal, Public Molestation, Sex Toys, Large Insertions, Slutty Outfits

Luna Lovegood was walking down the Hogwarts castle halls, on her way to her first class of the day. She was, unfortunately, running a bit late, but the class wasn't going anywhere, so she didn't feel any particular need to rush. As she turned a corner, she saw a man in front of her, one easily recognizable, though admittedly only through his sheer unremarkability, as backwards as that might seem. With a face she could never clearly recall, purely standard clothing, and his prominent lack of pants enabling his rather large penis to be flopping about between his legs, he didn't ever seem like someone that you'd think about twice if you passed him by on a street. However, he was remarkable in one particular way: he was the professor of Hogwarts' newest course, "Intimacy" class, which so happened to be the class she was currently late to.

He stopped in front of her, and asked her where she'd been as she was late to class, and after giving her a quick once-over with his eyes, added a question of what had happened to her uniform. Looking down, she was reminded that indeed, she was running through the halls in only her shoes, a simple pair of dark blue sandals, and so she was baring the entirety of her young, nude body to the whole of Hogwarts and in particular her professor. Looking back up at the, she stated "Well professor, my uniform for your class was stolen by Nargles, you see. I know you've informed us in the past that if we've ever lost our uniforms to report to you, so I was planning to do that after the class today." He nodded his head and told her to just follow him and not worry too much about it, since it was normal for her to be able to walk around in the nude after all. Upon hearing his words, she breathed a small sigh of relief that she hadn't even realized she was harboring, as she recalled that he was right. It was somewhat freeing for her skin too, to not be constricted by cloth, so she might more often go bare, although that would leave less room for fun and colorful clothing, so maybe just on occasion.

Luna was jolted out of her thoughts by the feeling of a hand on her ass however, and tracing the source, she saw her professor grabbing her right buttock and kneading it gently. He noticed her attention and told her to come with him to the classroom, since that's where they were both headed anyways. She agreed with a simple "Of course, professor" and walked alongside him, hand gripping her cheek all the while.

After enough time walking they came upon the door to the classroom. The professor directed Luna to go in first, and as she complied and opened the door, there was a sudden SLAP! sound, and she squealed and grabbed her butt, as she looked behind her to see her professor with an open palm and a sly grin on his face. Dismissing her teacher giving her ass a hard spank, she continued to walk into the classroom, hands rubbing her stinging cheek.

Walking inside the room, she took it in. A small room, shaped like a circle, with two rising rows of seats. In the middle, there was a half-circle indent, where the professor's desk was situated. The room had hardwood flooring, but there was just as many shag carpets laid around as there were patches of wood. In front of the teacher's desk, was placed a lounge chair, with leather seats, positioned so the lounger would be facing the entire class.

Speaking of entire classes, there were students filling up all of those seats. However, there were two factors keeping this from being a normal classroom. The first, being that the entire room was filled with girls, not a single male in sight. The second is that unlike any other classroom, where the students would be wearing their school robes, all of these girls were wearing much less. A collar around their necks made out of a sturdy fabric, and from the middle of the front, a string descended down the center, in-between their breasts, to finally a small patch of fabric that attached to the front side of their crotch via a sticking charm on the cloth to stick when placed, and only be removed with deliberate action. Colored appropriate to house of course, these clothes basically covered nothing, leaving the girls' nubile young bodies on display.

Though you wouldn't see that by looking at any of their faces, all talking nonchalantly with neighbors or casually reading a book, or even just attempting to catch up on their sleep. There was not one of these girls concerned by their very revealing outfits. Though why would they, as this was the uniform the professor assigned to everyone on the first day of class, and really if he was the one mandating it, it had to be rather normal to do, not something to raise any alarm at all.

Some of the girls here, Luna recognized, such as Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley from Gryffindor, and Cho Chang from her own house Ravenclaw. She recognized the colors of Hufflepuff and Slytherin houses, but didn't really know the members well enough to identify them on sight. Taking a place next to Ginny, her childhood friend, and Hermione, her newest friend introduced to her by Ginny, she greeted them with a simple "Hello Ginny, Hermione, how are you two today?"

The two girls looked up from their conversation, having been engrossed enough to not notice the arrival, and upon seeing her state of undress, they both got shocked looks on their faces. "Luna!" yelled Hermione, "Why aren't you wearing your uniform! You could get in big trouble with the professor if he sees you like that!"

Luna waved a hand dismissively and said "I ran into the professor on the way here, he personally excused it, and even reminded me that I can go naked around without any sort of consequences."

The girl's faces lightened up at that, and Ginny said "Oh that's a relief then, I really wouldn't want you to get punished for that, so i'm glad that's all been sorted out."

Before the girls could say anything further however, the sound of their professor clearing his throat gathered the room's eyes to the front, where he could be seen in all his bottomless glory, a soft smile on his face and one hand gesturing to the board, where the words "Anal Training" could be read.

He explained that starting today, they'd be moving onto the last steps of the beginner parts of the course, namely training their assholes. There was a slight murmur across the room at his statement, a couple of looks of unease, and it seemed he noticed it, as he assured the class that he'd be walking through it with them together, and that by the end of this lesson, they'd all be eagerly anticipating having their asses filled with cock and loving it all the while. In fact, he even had a volunteer to do a demonstration with him today. At those words, Luna took her cue and got up, walking to his side, where he clapped a hand on her shoulder and talked about how Luna here was going to be his living model for educating us about opening our assholes up for future penetration.

He asked her to lay down on the lounge chair, and once she'd complied, pulled out his wand and levitated it to where she was floating at his chest height in the air. Once he had her there, he went to his desk, and placed a box on top of it, and sticking out of the top was the unmistakable sight of many sex toys.

The Professor then started by asking the class what they thought the first step of anal sex was. Hermione, true to character, had her hand up almost immediately, and when the professor asked her to go ahead, she stated "Preparation sir." He asked for her elaboration and she responded with "Well sir, you need lubricant to make sure that penetration is comfortable for both parties, and that overall, it's safe for the female." He answered that that is indeed part of it, but the first thing you should do with anal sex is cleaning out the anus! After all, no one enjoys a mess when they want to have fun. That drew a number of disgusted faces around the room, and he laughed and said not to worry, that he was going to be teaching them a simple spell that will not only take care of cleaning, but also Hermione's suggestion of lubrication. He then turned towards Luna, and cast a spell on her with his wand.

Luna tensed up in the chair, grabbed the sides, and let out a loud "EEEP" that filled the room. She had the very unique and strange sensation of her asshole abruptly opening up, combined with a feeling of cool water and hot air simultaneously shooting up her colon. The suddenness and intensity had startled her half to death, and as she sat their gathering herself again, the professor explained that this simple spell bypassed any potential messes, mistakes, or unpleasantness in trying to clean the hole the conventional way, as well as saving a lot of time to boot.

Of course, he continued, since Luna is new to the act of anal sex, she would need further preparation in order to go further, and he asked the room if any of them could identify the next step to be taken. Daphne Greengrass, looking for all the world emotionless and stoic, even in her extremely revealing ribbon and collar, raised her hand and answered with a curt "Stretching out the hole, sir." He looked towards her and agreed, saying that Luna's anus would be much too tight, not to mention small, he said motioning to her frame, which was around half his size at her young age. They would be stretching it out first, and that would be best done with the fingers.

He walked closer to the levitating lounge seat, and asked for Luna to spread her legs apart, and grab her own cheeks and hold them open for her. She obliged, having recovered from her earlier shock, and proceeded to display her holes prominently for the class. He nodded his approval, and moved his fingers toward her mouth, asking her to give them a light licking. Luna wordlessly took the fingers in her mouth, calling her on her knowledge from his previous classes on giving blowjobs to sensually suckle and lick all around his fingers, lightly moaning and giving off light smacks of her lips as she coated the digits in her saliva.

After a few seconds of this, he removed his fingers, a slight trail of saliva connecting them to her open lips. He then told the class that you should start with one finger, as he placed it at the opening of Luna's anus and pushed. Luna tensed slightly, and thanked the fact that she had spread her hole for him already and moistened his digits, as it was an intense pressure pressing in on what normally served as her exit hole. The finger finally popped through the ring of muscle, and she tightened up even more, moaning a little at the sensation of her professor's fingertip inside of her asshole. He then started swirling it around inside, pushing at her ring to stretch it, and she closed her eyes at the unfamiliar sensation, riding out her professor's attempts at opening her up.

As he was stretching out Luna's hole, the professor turned towards the class, stating that while it's good to start with a finger, like any muscle, you have to increase the intensity of the workout to improve ability, and he retracted his finger until only the very tip remained, keeping her mostly empty but still open. He then uncurled a second finger, and put it right to the hole, working that one in too.

Luna inhaled sharply at the feel of the intrusion in her butthole being doubled, and she tightened her grip on her asscheeks as she rode the vast discomfort and tingles of pleasure her rectum were causing her. He again swirled his fingers about her anus, pushing and prodding at the walls in two entirely different angles, and Luna felt the sensations double with the movements. He continued this for another couple of minutes, making sure to remain out of the way of Luna's exposed asshole so the entire class could witness.

The class themselves were looking on this event with mixed feelings. Cho Chang blushed, not being entirely sure that her anus would be able to take it, but more than willing to try for a good grade in the class, and to please her professor's reasonable requests. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot looked at each other, one apprehensive about the thought of taking anything in her ass, and the other looking curious. Daphne Greengrass wore the same expression as ever, that is to say none at all, but anyone who looked close into her eyes could see a tingle of excitement and anticipation lingering there. There was a vast range of feelings about this class, and as the professor looked on, he thought to himself about how much he would love to see all of these girls taking his rod in their assholes, screaming out in pleasure all the while.

But that was for later, he had to focus on the here and now. He stopped his movement in Luna's anus, and addressed the room, stating that it's best to get yourself at three fingers before moving onto larger objects, and swiftly forced a third finger into the student's now much more pliable anus. Luna gave a loud squeak, as she hadn't been expecting another finger so soon or so suddenly, and continued to commit herself to this wave of ever-increasing accommodations in her asshole. That was her thought at least, until he moved his fingers to where only the tips were inside of her anal ring, and then she bit her teeth and inhaled sharply as she felt them swiftly spread out into a triangle, taking her hole's entrance with it. With this last bit of stimulation, she came, yelling out to the room, her pussy gushing out juices and her asshole attempting to close to an orgasm she hadn't even really known was coming. The whole class watched as she convulsed around her professor's fingers spreading open her anus, with their opinions softening slightly in their minds as their classmate rode out a fairly strong orgasm.

Once she'd finished riding her unexpected orgasm, Luna relaxed her body, panting lightly at the exertion and letting her arms fall to her side, as the professor removed his fingers, telling the class that as they just observed, anal sex can in fact be very pleasurable, and he hoped that it would end up just as, if not more fun than using their pussies. But, he said, it was time to move on from fingers, and he turned around and walked towards the box on his desk. Digging through it, he found something and turned around, walking back towards the floating half-couch as he brandished a moderately sized, flesh colored plastic dildo in his hand.

He mentioned that once you'd gotten comfortable with three fingers, it was time to move onto something bigger, namely a standard sized human penis. He offhandedly mentioned that he'd be introducing them to animal's penises at a later date, but for now it was good to stick to innately compatible anatomy. The girls, after some initial thought, came to agree to the professor's statement, thinking that it made logical sense that they'd have to learn how to take other types of penises in order to improve. That statement would have garnered some serious backlash and reporting with any other professor, but with this particular one, how could it not make sense?

He went on to say that while lubricating the dildo, while you could indeed use magic, it would be beneficial to stay in mood while doing so, and he'd have Luna demonstrate the simplest way to accomplish both. Luna then felt the shape of a penis against her lips, a familiar sensation because of her professor's lessons, not to mention many visits to his student's dorms, and she took comfort in a bit of familiarity in this strange world of anal sensations, beginning to suckling and licking all over the shape.

A minute or two of this and the professor had deemed it we enough, and removed it from Luna, her tongue darting out to recapture the escaped shape. He chuckled seeing her attempt to keep it in, and proceeded to press the head of the dildo against her anal opening, which was slightly gaped from his previous ministrations. Luna, feeling the presence of something prodding at her anus again, remembered her assigned task, grabbed her petite cheeks, and spread them as far as she could, actually enabling the dildo to further than intended with the lessened resistance, slipping in about a third of the way instead of only the head like her professor planned. She sharply inhaled as she felt the presence in her bottom, much more than even the intensity of earlier could compare to, and the professor paused to let Luna adjust to the new intruder.

After a few moments, Luna breathed deeply outwards, and looking at her professor, nodded her consent to go further, and the professor obliged her, slowly working the faux-phallus deeper and deeper into her behind, Luna's breath hitching and squeaking, her hands gripping furrows into her own slight cheeks the entire way. As he slowly inserted it, he addressed his students, letting them know that while they were still training their anuses, it was important to go slowly, to not damage anything inside. The girls took the info in stride, digesting and remembering it as best they could. Some, namely Hermione, having even pulled out rolls of parchment to take notes of his lecture about their buttholes.

He continued, letting them know that although at the start they'd be taking things slowly, he was going to be testing them on this all throughout next week, starting next Monday, by coming to some of them and fucking their assholes with no warning, and they'd have to show how diligently they'd been studying his work. Nods and small "Yes sirs" were seen and heard throughout the room, the girls looking determined to not let their kind professor down. Nodding at their acceptance of his expectations, and internally smirking at it, he checked on his progress with the dildo, only to be shocked to see that while he wasn't particularly paying attention to the progress, the dildo was almost all the way in, and looking at her face, Luna was biting her lip and clenching her ass so hard her fingernails were digging into the cheeks.

Weighing his options, he decided that she had enough inside her, and swiftly shoved the last few inches in, far enough that the fingers he had to grip it had also entered a little inside of her. Luna gave a loud yelp of shock, not having expected the sudden intrusion, and came a little bit, her pussy shooting a small gout of juice onto the chair beneath her, and she relaxed her grip, panting in the combined discomfort and pleasure having her bottom filled out was providing. Moments later, she squeaked, as while she wasn't paying attention to her professor, she felt the dildo begin to pull out of her, and with equal parts disappointment and relief, she readied for the head to leave her.

However, instead of doing like she predicted, the dildo rocketed all the way back inside of her, causing her to let out an "Oh!" of shock, and she felt it recede back once more. The professor then kept up his assault on her anus, pumping the dildo in fast and having it retreat slowly, for a while. After a few minutes of this treatment, he switched it up, reversing the speeds of his movements, so that it left her swiftly and went in her slowly, keeping Luna from being able to fully adjust to the treatment of her asshole. She moaned and squeaked, and shook and shivered, as she tried her damnedest to accommodate to the state of her anus, but to no luck, ending up just enduring the feelings it gave her.

Finally, she felt her arousal building to it's peak, and braced for her climax. However, the professor, being very attentive towards her in these moments, stopped and very slowly pulled the dildo out of her entirely, leaving her asshole with a loud "POP" as it tried to keep it's new best friend inside. Luna whimpered, feeling just inches from cumming her brains out and now being denied, but the professor shushed her, and addressed the class.

He stated that he'd now like the girls to come down into the circle and pair up, as he expected them to apply his lessons and loosen each other up with tongues and fingers, and to grab some carpets from the wardrobe in the corner to sit and lay upon. The girls obliged, beginning to find partners for the newly given assignment. As they milled about, the professor grabbed his wand and cast a spell at the lounge couch, causing it to slowly drift to the ground, along with it's whimpering and shivering passenger.

As the professor turned away from the chair to move back towards his desk and enjoy the imminent show, he felt a hand grasp at his sleeve. Turning, he saw it belonged to Luna, the normally unflappable and dreamy state she resided in gone, replaced by shivering and panting as she had experienced her first somewhat rough foray into the world of anal sex, and her subsequent orgasm denial. "Please sir, I want to cum" she began, pleading like he'd never seen her do before, "please make me cum sir!" He knew he could never deny a request like that, and so he lifted her tiny body, almost half his size give or take a few inches, and grabbing onto her legs and positioning her chest to be pressed against his, lined up his erect cock with her thoroughly used hole, and slide it into her anus full force, knowing she could take it.

And how right he was, as the moment she felt that dick spear through her colon, Luna's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she had her biggest orgasm yet, her anal walls clamping down on the intruding penis that was vigorously plumbing her insides, shaking her up and taking her arousal past it's peak. Her pussy gushed juices onto her professor's shirt, and she rocked and jerked as he moved her up and down his dick like a doll, using her body for his pleasure.

As he decimated his student's asshole, the professor looked about the room at the students going about his assigned task. A cacophony of moans and squelches met his ears, as his vision observed the students licking and prodding at each other's anuses. From Daphne licking around Astoria's cute pink rosebud, eliciting loud moans from her baby sister, to Cho laying on her back and covering her face with her hands, attempting to hide and muffle the small squeaks coming from her mouth, large breasts heaving as her asshole was being fucked by Penelope Clearwater's fingers. He looked to the other side of the room to see Hufflepuff Hannah Abbot laying on her stomach, her pudgy belly elevating her a bit as her friend Susan Bones pressed her face deep into her asshole, licking around vigorously if the screams coming from her were any indication. He saw Hermione in a similar position to Luna earlier, as she sat holding her asscheeks apart with Ginny at her crotch, prodding her anus apart with fingers and darting in for a few tentative licks around the rim.

The professor looked upon his work proudly, glad to have awoken the beginnings of the buttsluts that had lain dormant inside of all these students, whether they were really aware of it previously or not. After taking a moment to savor the room, he looked down at his own personal cocksleeve, as he observed Luna to have lost all control of herself, her mouth open emitting howls of delight and her eyes unfocused, looking off into the ether as her asshole was pounded into oblivion. Rather enjoying his handiwork, the professor sped up, eliciting a strengthened grip on his shoulders as he turned her asshole into mush with the machinations of his cock.

He kept this up for a good ten or so more minutes, just relishing in the feelings of a child's asshole gripping his penis like she never wanted to let go, and the sounds of girls exploring their newfound love for their buttholes around him. But eventually, it had to come to an end, as he could feel his orgasm approaching. He stopped for just long enough to solidify his stance, spreading his legs and crouching a bit, to allow him to slam into his student's asshole with all the speed and strength he could muster. Luna screamed her love of this treatment as she came over and over again from the sensations being provided by her wonderful teacher, and then she could scream as she felt a new sensation, a hot, thick liquid she was more acquainted swallowing with her mouth rather than her anus.

The professor grunted and heaved, holding Luna still, fully sheathed in her ass as his cum sped through his shaft and coated her insides. Luna had no more breath to give, and just opened her mouth and gripped her teacher as she felt pump after pump of the sticky love juice flow up her ass. She felt it go and just go, wondering how much he had stored in his plump balls. Then finally, all to soon in both parties' opinions, it was over.

They both panted and stood still as they recovered from their intense ordeal. The professor, once he gained his breath and some of his strength, looked around the room once more, seeing his girls in the throes of pleasure and orgasm, some having swapped positions in the anal play chain. He loudly cleared his throat, garnering the attention of some of the students, the ones too lost in pleasure being given a second to recover themselves before being called to attention by their fellows. Once he saw that he had all of his lovely young student's attention, he announced that he would give them their homework for the week. There were a couple of groans around the room, but most were too occupied with their own arousal to really protest anything right now.

He announced that he would be giving each girl their own human dildo and teaching them the lubricating and cleaning charm he cast earlier, and expected them to loosen themselves to where they can take the phallus inside of their ass within seconds of being told, and that they would be given until next Monday to do so, where her reminded them that he would be suddenly fucking them at any time, any place, to see if they were keeping up with the assignment. He also suggested that they work in groups on this assignment, and that he'd be happy to help any student he needed, or even just wanted it. The girls gave their voices of confirmation that they'd understood the assignments, many of them excited at the prospect of further anal experimentation.

He looked towards Luna, who had recovered enough to regain some of her dreamlike qualities, though admittedly looking rather unkempt with her sweaty face and disturbed hair placed all about her head. She felt his eyes, and looked up to him questioningly, arms now limp at her sides, cock and semen still firmly rooted in her anus. The professor stated that since he'd basically already done the assignment with Luna, as evidenced by the intrusion in her bowels, she would be moving a stage forward. He would be fucking her asshole constantly throughout the week, depositing cum in her asshole, and he would be plugging up her anus after each time, letting it accumulate inside her ass. She was to never remove this plug or let any semen escape unless he said so, and not to worry, as he had a potion that would take care of her bathroom situation for a month.

He stated that the girls could now resume their assignments for the remainder of class, and with that, began moving his penis out of Ms. Lovegood. Instead of removing it entirely however, he began the path to a most likely vicious pounding of ass.

As a massive cock shifted in Luna's ass, disturbing the large amount of cum she had there, she thought about her upcoming assignment, about how she was going to literally become her professor's cumdump and most likely keep gallons of semen hot and fresh inside of her anus, like a big living jug. She resolved herself to tackle this assignment with all her will, to do her best as her professor had told her.

Her final thought before succumbing to the pleasure of a massive penis pistoning in and out of her behind, stirring up the cum in her insides and adding more to it for at least a week to come, was _'Well, I have to get started on my schoolwork, don't I?'_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, Salacious Sovereign here! I've decided to put out another pornfic, this one inspired by WestOrEast's "Just Another Day".  
> I loved the idea, and set about to making my own version set somewhere else. I hope to continue this trend, and refine my own writing, and write the best damn porn I can! To that end, any CONSTRUCTIVE commentary and criticism is welcomed, as I can always use the help.


End file.
